Blood Traitor
by Jlovesallfandoms
Summary: AU where James and Lily don't get together in Hogwarts. One day on a mission Lily gets captured by death eaters and when they demand to know her name she panics because they'll definitely kill her if they know she's muggle-born so she blurts "Lily Potter". Inspired by comealongraggedypond's tumblr post.


"_Blood traitor_!" The death eater screamed after her. She didn't look behind her. She hid behind a nearby dresser, her heart pounding in her chest. She placed her hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing. The room was pitch dark, no lighting coloring the walls. The dusty curtains were smothered against the windows, forbidding any moonlight to pass. She was sent on the rescue mission with Dearborn, but once they successfully infiltrated the hideout, they found every member of the Bones family dead. She remembered Edgar's pale face, eyes closed forever. His wife was next to him, but his children splayed out throughout the room. Lily remembered letting out a small gasp, tears prickling her eyes. The children could not have been older than three. One child, the youngest, was still in the arms of his mother, his sleepless eyes still open, staring at the ceiling.

"_Lily_," Caradoc whispered harshly, attempting to catch her attention. Even she could hear the emotion in his voice. "We have to go."

Lily nodded briefly, but hurried next to the baby, closing his eyes. Taking a bark of wood splintered from the floor, she pointed her wand and quietly uttered, "Daffodilius." The wood instantly transfigured into a white daffodil. She gently placed the soft pale daffodil in the hand of the sleeping child. With a final glance at the family, Lily nodded, blinking back tears. Dearborn took her arm, racing out of the room ready to apparate, only to be stopped by a red spark, causing an explosion and sending wooden shrapnel into the air.

"Apparate _now_," Lily commanded him, pushing him away. "Tell Dumbledore of the Bones."

"Lily-" Dearborn sounded as if he was to argue with her. In fact, he had a good reason to. They were sent on the mission together, and together they were supposed to return, but Lily was relentless. She knew Caradoc was close friends with the Bones family, he was too emotional and would fight too irrationally, and he would be killed too.

"_Go_!" Lily ordered him. His lips formed a thin line, but he did as she commanded and apparated out of the house with a loud pop. Soon after he vanished Lily ran upstairs trying to form a plan in her mind, but the death eater caught up to her, a crazed look in his eyes. Her wand was out and ready. She could defend herself. She was perfectly able, she went on plenty missions before.

But none alone.

The death eater instantly sent a curse towards her but she was quick to cast protego, a magical barrier rebounding the curse.

"You filthy blood traitor," The death eater spout. He did not wear a mask, only a dark cloak around his shoulders, a beard forming around his face.

"Everte Statum!" Lily sent the jinx toward the death eater, sending him flying violently towards the wall. As soon as he was airborne, Lily dashed out of the hall. She could feel her heart through her chest, the adrenaline running through her veins. She had to apparate out. As soon as she was in a safe distance, she extended her arm out and attempted to apparate, but nothing happened. Her feet stayed planted on the floor right where she stood. Realizing the death eater must have placed an anti-disapparation jinx around the house as soon as Dearborn managed to leave.

As soon as she turned around, the death eater was in front of her again, a curse already forming on his lips.

Xx

"You _what_?!" James shouted, gripping the collar of Dearborn's shirt.

"James, get off him." Sirius ordered, attempting to pull the man off Dearborn, who was still seething from the sight of the Bones family's demise. As soon as Dearborn apparated out of the hideout and near the meeting quarters of the Order, he ran towards the house. Most of the members left already, as the last meeting was the day before, but some were still inside. After Dearborn caught his breath and gathered his wits, he informed the members of the failed rescue mission, and that Lily was still there. As soon as the words left his lips, most members stood still of shock, some in silent prayer for the Bones family and for Lily, but it was James Potter who first reacted, exploding from his seat.

It took both Sirius and Marlene to pull James off Caradoc, who was still drained.

"You're not the only one who cares for Lily, so stop acting like it and just _think_ for a moment." Marlene seethed as soon as they managed to sit James back down.

"We have to go and get her before it's too late." James was up off his chair and pacing around the room as soon as Marlene and Sirius stepped aside.

"James, for once, listen to McKinnon. _Think_. You can't just go now by yourself, wands ablaze. It took days to plan out the rescue mission for the Bones, and even that had the entire Order involved, and look how that turned out…" Sirius trailed off quietly, glancing at Dearborn who was being comforted by Dorcas.

"If she hasn't returned by now, that probably means she can't apparate out, so there was most likely an anti-disapparation jinx placed on the house after Dearborn managed." Dorcas supplied, her eyes deep in thought, a tight frown on her lips.

"So even if you were to go, you can't apparate in the house. The closest you can get is probably the street or the corner, depending on how large the boundaries in which the curse was placed." Marlene pointed out. She then turned to Caradoc. "Dearborn, did you see how many death eaters there were?"

He shook his head. "I left before they caught up to us, but I believe I only heard one." He closed his eyes, attempting to give them whatever knowledge they would need if they really intended to go on another rescue mission. "There weren't any traps, either. We thought the house was seemingly safe, there weren't any signs of jinxes or tampering, but then we saw…" He stopped talking, the image of the youngest infant, white faced, stone eyes staring lifeless into the ceiling. "The address was 37 Umber Field."

James was instantly reaching for his invisibility cloak, which was left on the table as soon as Dearborn arrived. Before anyone could stop him, Sirius, who already knew what James was thinking, grabbed his arm and the two instantly apparated out with a loud audible crack in the dead of the night.

"Those two idiots!" Marlene yelled as soon as she processed that the two left on an unplanned impromptu rescue mission. "They'll get themselves killed as well."

Dorcas sighed in defeat and handed Caradoc a glass of water. The only thing they could do now was wait.

"I thought that James didn't fancy Lily anymore?" Dearborn asked in a slight attempt to lighten the mood. After they graduated from Hogwarts, James made a rather large announcement that he was done pursuing Lily, and ever since they had what seemed to be a friendship. However, their friends caught on soon that it was growing into something more, something that neither of them would have liked to admit. The sexual tension whenever the two were in the same room was practically audible.

"Who knows," Marlene massaged her temples. She has had enough for one day.

Xx

"Expelliarmus!" The death eater shouted, sending her wand out of her hand. The two dueling wizards were breathless. They had been fighting for who knew how long, sending curses and shields, and spells rebounding off the walls, but she was out of breath, and now wandless. She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. She was out of her usual zone, still scarred from the jarring sight of the Bones family.

They both stood there, his wand pointed at hers dangerously, her at his mercy. The house was utterly silent, but a small creak on the floor under them. She stared into the eyes of the death eater. It wasn't supposed to go like this. She was supposed to get married, have a family, live happily in a world without a war of prejudice, not die at the age of eighteen. She barely had the chance to live, her life briefly lit.

"Today is not the day I die," Lily announced, still at the end of his wand.

"What is your name, blood traitor?" He shouted at her, enraged. Sweat formed along his temple from the duel they shared moments ago.

If he knew she was a mudblood, a girl from a muggle family, he would no doubt kill her without a second thought. She inclined her head forward, her resolve and courage building. "Lily… Potter."

"_Potter_?" The death eater faltered, but his wand still remained pointed towards her heart. "The blood traitor does not have a sister."

"Oh, yes." Lily tried to think quickly. Her plan backfired as soon as it was conjured in her head. "I am his wife, actually."

"He doesn't have a wife, either." The death eater commented. _Boy, was he daft_.

"Ah, yes, we… eloped… in the spring! It was quite beautiful, actually. We only had one witness; it was quite small and hushed. We didn't want a big ceremony as you see, we have quite a war going on…" She stopped, realizing she mentioned the war. He was instantly reminded of his duty, and his grip on his wand tightened, a formation quickly turning, but she put her hands up and quickly stopped him. "_Wait_! You can't. I'm… I'm pregnant." She put her hands on her belly and rubbed her nonexistent growing womb. She then lowered her voice and winked. "Now you can see the reason for the rushed wedding."

Before the death eater could respond, a blinding white light split between them, as a disarming spell was cast from behind the door. She instantly used the distraction to grab her wand and send the death eater toward the wall, stunning him.

"Are you okay Mrs._ Potter_?" Behind the door revealed an amused Sirius Black, practically clutching his stomach trying not to double over in laughter despite the situation. He must have used Lily's crazy speech as a distraction.

"You amaze me." Lily rolled her eyes checking the death eater to make sure he was unconscious. "Even now, after all that's happened, even though I managed to _strategically_ plan on the spot and distract the death eater for you, you still make fun of me."

"Yeah yeah, come on Mrs. Potter. We have your husband downstairs. He'll be quite pleased to know of this wedding that went on without his knowledge." He beckoned her towards them, and they both rushed downstairs to find James by the door. Lily instantly left Sirius' side and ran towards James, who lifted her off her feet in a giant hug. He thought he lost her. He was so stupid to think that he could even go a year without caring for her anymore. There was too much history, too much friendship, that he had to care.

"Careful, you might hurt the baby." Sirius reminded Lily, who shot him a look that could kill. James only looked at Lily curiously.

"I'll explain later." Lily hushed James before he could even start to ask questions.

Xx

So I'm not entirely sure what happened with this, I fully intended for this to be all dramatic and chaotic, but it ended up being comedic. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed still :)


End file.
